


Сила интуиции

by Freulein_Huebsch



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU: Modern Setting - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Texting, Wrong Number AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freulein_Huebsch/pseuds/Freulein_Huebsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз отправляет сообщение на неверный номер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623829) by [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil), [piras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piras/pseuds/piras). 



> Первый публикуемый мной опыт перевода. Работа так понравилась, что я не смогла пройти мимо. Очень надеюсь, что удалось передать атмосферу чудесного оригинального текста.  
> И да. Serendipity (оригинальное название) переводится на русский как "интуитивная прозорливость", то есть, имеет скорее толкование, нежели точное значение. Поэтому я позволила себе вольность.

**Вторник, 15 марта 2014г.**

[10:22 AM]  
Мы можем встретиться за чашкой кофе? Меня только что бросили.

[10:22 AM]  
Видимо, я виноват в том, что он вывихнул колено, пытаясь сделать минет.

[10:30 AM]  
 _Я думаю, ты ошибся номером._

[10:31 AM]  
 _Если только у тебя нет привычки писать людям, которые не в курсе, что происходит._

[10:33 AM]  
…Ты не Рейвен?

[10:34 AM]  
 _Боюсь, что нет._

[10:35 AM]  
Мне очень, очень жаль. Я думал, что это моя сестра. Должно быть, я неправильно записал её новый номер. Извини.

[10:36 AM]  
 _Ничего страшного._  
\---  
[11:01 AM]  
 _Это не давало мне покоя полчаса. Как именно этот несчастный вывихнул колено?_

[11:04 AM]  
Серьёзно? Ты действительно хочешь узнать в деталях?

[11:05 AM]  
 _День всё равно нудный. Я хоть мог бы поржать с чужой неудачи._

[11:08 AM]  
В общем, я решил встречаться с человеком, который был слишком юным и неопытным. Утром он попытался быть «сексуальным» в душе, а закончилось тем, что он поскользнулся и упал на колени.

[11:09 AM]  
Поверить не могу, что рассказал тебе это. Я обычно не распространяюсь о таких вещах, особенно с незнакомцами. Ты вообще можешь быть серийным убийцей, откуда мне знать.

[11:10 AM]  
 _Инженер – не значит серийный убийца. Хотя не все согласятся._

[11:11 AM]  
 _Каким образом ты виноват в том, что он поскользнулся?_

[11:12 AM]  
Видимо, я ассистировал при падении.

[11:13 AM]  
Хотя, это неправда; я вообще просто стоял и пытался не заржать.

[11:14 AM]  
 _А я бы заржал._

[11:14 AM]  
 _Смотрю, ты сильно огорчён недавним разрывом._

[11:15 AM]  
Это были короткие отношения. Выяснилось, что неопытные юнцы – не мой типаж.

[11:16 AM]  
Если ты не против, мне сейчас надо подготовиться к лекции. Ещё раз извини, что ошибся номером.

-2-

**Четверг, 17 марта 2014г.**

[11:07 AM]  
 _У меня неловкая ситуация._

[11:13 AM]  
Почему ты сохранил мой номер?

[11:15 AM]  
 _А ты?_

[11:17 AM]  
Так в чём дело?

[11:18 AM]  
 _Переводишь тему?_

[11:18 AM]  
Нет

[11:20 AM]   
_Наверное, прозвучит самоуверенно (ладно, я не без этого), но на меня, очевидно, запала девчонка, с которой я работаю (если она придёт ко мне в офис в облегающей одежде и целенаправленно что-нибудь уронит, чтобы был повод наклониться, я буду звать на помощь), а у меня, как видишь, к ней ничего нет, но она, кажется, этого не понимает._

[11:22 AM]  
У мня порой бывает такое. Вся эта каторга со студентками, влюблёнными в профессоров.

[11:23 AM]  
Обычно я намекаю, что я гей. Хотя однажды моя студентка, видимо, не поняла намёка, и поэтому я попросил одного из своих друзей забежать ко мне в кабинет, «чтобы передать что-то», пока она была там, и это сработало.

[11:24 AM]  
Сомневаюсь, правда, что тебе это чем-то поможет. Может, лучше просто сказать ей «нет». В мягкой форме, разумеется, ты же не хочешь задеть её больше, чем нужно.

[11:26 AM]  
 _Выражения в мягкой форме – не мой конёк._

[11:26 AM]  
 _А ещё я поверить не могу, что ты так обошёлся со студенткой._

[11:27 AM]  
Ну, со мной ты достаточно мило общаешься. И да, что мне надо было делать, подливать масла в огонь?

[11:28 AM]  
 _Да ты моралист._

[11:28 AM]  
А ты нет?

[11:29 AM]  
 _Зависит от темы разговора._

[11:30 AM]  
Возвращаясь к твоей ситуации, просто скажи ей «нет». Или боишься показаться слишком злым?

[11:31 AM]  
 _Знал бы ты, какая у меня репутация._

[11:32 AM]  
 _Она точно ещё придёт ко мне позже, так что я смогу сказать ей, чтобы отвалила. А сейчас у меня назначена встреча._

[11:33 AM]  
Расскажешь, как всё прошло, и удачи на встрече.  
\---

[02:16 PM]  
 _Она разревелась._

[02:16 PM]   
_А ещё я лишился одного сотрудника._

[02:23 PM]  
Ох, ну нет. Грустно это слышать.

[02:25 PM]  
 _А, честно говоря, она всё равно была бесполезной. Несложно будет заменить._

[02:26 PM]  
Звучишь не слишком огорчённым.

[02:28 PM]  
 _А на самом деле я едва сдерживаю слёзы. Ты разве не видишь?_

[02:30 PM]  
Пожалуй, скорее, чувствую.

[02:31 PM]  
 _Я не знаю, как мне жить дальше._

[02:31 PM]  
Очень сочувствую твоей утрате, но мне надо бежать. Надеюсь, ты больше никого не потеряешь!

-3-

**Пятница, 18 марта 2014г.**

[08:25 AM]  
Привет, незнакомец.

[08:32 AM]  
 _Чего тебе?_

[08:35 AM]  
Не любишь утро?

[08:36 AM]  
 _Люблю утро. А что я не люблю, так это сотрудников-идиотов, опрокидывающих на меня мега-горячий кофе._

[08:37 AM]  
Оу

[08:37 AM]  
Я могу чем-то помочь? На самом деле, просто хотел поговорить с кем-нибудь перед лекцией.

[08:39 AM]  
 _Сделаешь мне новый кофе? И, возможно, наберёшь новый персонал?_

[08:40 AM]  
Если бы я только мог.

[08:41 AM]  
Что до меня, то я не очень люблю кофе. Предпочитаю чай. Думаю, это из-за долгих лет, проведённых в Англии. Здесь всё не так, в Штатах не умеют готовить чай правильно.

[08:45 AM]  
 _Могу понять. Никто, кроме моей матери, кажется, не может приготовить немецкую еду так, чтобы я остался доволен._

[08:46 AM]  
Ты немец?

[08:46 AM]  
 _Родился и вырос там._

[08:47 AM]  
Ты меня интригуешь.

[08:49 AM]  
 _А ты отвлекаешь меня от работы._

[08:50 AM]  
Никто не обязывал тебя отвечать.

-4-

**Суббота, 19 марта 2014г.**

[09:45 AM]  
Что ты больше всего любишь на завтрак?

[09:47 AM]  
 _Почему ты не удалил мой номер?_

[09:48 AM]  
Могу спросить то же самое.

[09:48 AM]  
Но серьёзно, через 15 минут я встречаюсь с сестрой, чтобы вместе позавтракать, и я не знаю, чего я хочу. Помоги мне.

[09:49 AM]  
 _Сэндвичи – всегда хорошее решение, но ещё можно взять омлет или блинчики._

[09:50 AM]  
Не помогло.

[09:51 AM]  
 _Тогда, боюсь, как бы жестоко это ни было, тебе придётся самостоятельно принять решение._

[09:53 AM]  
В чём от тебя польза, если ты не можешь помочь мне во время кризиса?

[09:54 AM]  
 _Прости, но я не силён в советах._

[09:55 AM]  
Полагаю, я смогу простить. Но никогда не забуду.

[09:56 AM]  
 _В следующий раз я буду осторожен._

[09:58 AM]  
Думаю, я возьму блинчики.

[10:01 AM]  
Нет, я взял сэндвич.

[10:03 AM]  
 _Всегда хороший выбор._

[10:04 AM]  
А теперь, будь добр, прекрати писать о еде, я голоден.

[10:05 AM]  
Моя сестрёнка всё равно недобро посматривает на меня и на мой телефон, так что считай, тебе повезло.

-5-

**Воскресенье, 20 марта 2014г.**

[01:54 AM]  
Как тебя зовут?

[01:54 AM]  
 _Сейчас два часа ночи._

[01:55 AM]  
Нет, сейчас без пяти два часа ночи. А ты отвечаешь быстро, поэтому полагаю, что спать ты не собираешься.

[01:56 AM]  
Ну, давай же, я скажу своё имя, если ты скажешь своё.

[01:57 AM]  
 _Тебя зовут Неправильный Номер._

[01:57 AM]  
Просто скажи.

[10:57 AM]  
 _Эндрю._

[01:59 AM]  
Мы переписывались меньше недели, но я уже знаю, что ты врёшь.

[02:00 AM]  
 _Макс_

[02:00 AM]  
Нет. Попробуй ещё раз.

[02:01 AM]  
 _Как ты определяешь?_

[02:02 AM]  
Ладно, я первый.

[02:02 AM]  
Меня зовут Чарльз.

[02:03 AM]  
 _Мне больше нравится Неправильный Номер._

[02:04 AM]  
 _Эрик._

[02:05 AM]  
Вот видишь, Эрик, это было не так уж сложно.

[02:06 AM]  
 _Откуда ты знаешь, что я говорю правду?_

[02:07 AM]  
Настроение сообщений.

[02:07 AM]  
 _Настроение?_

[02:08 AM]  
Да, настроение.

[02:09 AM]  
 _Мне кажется, тебе нужно поспать._

[02:10 AM]  
Едва ли, моя способность долго обходиться без сна поразительна.

[02:10 AM]  
 _Держу пари, я могу дольше._

[02:12 AM]  
Почему бы нам не сойтись на ничьей?

[02:13 AM]  
 _Ты странный парень, Чарльз._

[02:14 AM]  
Мне уже говорили.

[02:15 AM]  
 _Спокойной ночи, Неправильный Номер._

[02:16 AM]  
Спокойной ночи, Эрик.


	2. Chapter 2

-6-

**Понедельник, 21 марта 2014г.**

[12:17 PM]  
 _Китай или Тайланд? ___

[12:19 PM]  
Лично я выбираю Китай.

[12:20 PM]  
 _Чарльз, я про еду._

[12:21 PM]  
О, ну, тогда что насчёт Италии?

[12:23 PM]  
 _От тебя никакой пользы._

[12:24 PM]  
Это месть за «помощь» с завтраком.

-7-

**2014 Вторник, 22 марта 2014г.**

[10:22 AM]  
 _Поздравляю с недельной годовщиной, Неправильный Номер._

[10:26 AM]  
Ты запомнил!

[10:27 AM]  
Я собирался подарить цветы, но передумал.

[10:30 AM]  
 _Я предпочитаю, чтобы подарки на годовщину были съедобными, в любом случае._

[10:30 AM]  
Извращенец

[10:31 AM]  
 _Ты неделю был один, как ощущения?_

[10:34 AM]  
Раздражает, да у меня и нет времени, чтобы выбраться из дома и найти кого-нибудь.

[10:36 AM]  
 _У меня тоже. Если кто-нибудь в офисе ещё раз скажет, что мне не хватает секса, я их зажарю._

[10:38 AM]  
На 100% согласен. Моя сестра продолжает говорить мне то же самое. И это бесит.

[10:40 AM]  
 _Может, мы слишком много работаем._

[10:41 AM]  
Возможно, но оно того стоит.

[10:43 AM]  
 _Иногда._

[10:47 AM]  
 _Извини, но тут двое моих подчинённых пытаются разорвать друг друга на части._

-8-

**Среда, 23 марта 2014г.**

[07:54 PM]  
 _Что ты думаешь о водолазках?_

[07:56 PM]  
С чего такой вопрос?

[07:57 PM]  
 _С того, что я ношу их, и мои друзья говорят, что я выгляжу убого._

[07:59 PM]  
Я уверен, ты выглядишь восхитительно, дорогой.

[08:03 PM]  
 _У тебя привычка флиртовать с людьми, с которыми ты ни разу не встречался?_

[08:04 PM]  
У меня привычка флиртовать со всеми, и она ужасна.

[08:05 PM]  
Тем не менее, я уверен, что кто-нибудь думает, что ты выглядишь потрясающе.

[08:07 PM]  
 _Успокаивающая мысль._

[08:09 PM]  
Хотя, на самом деле, я не большой советник относительно моды. По словам моей сестры, моя «профессорская одежда» - что обычно относится к твидовым пиджакам и кардиганам – заставляет меня выглядеть так, будто мне за шестьдесят, не смотря на детское личико.

[08:11 PM]  
 _А тебе нет?_

[08:11 PM]  
Нет чего?

[08:12 PM]  
 _Шестидесяти?_

[08:14 PM]  
Мне намного меньше. Несмотря на это, если спросить людей, которые проводят со мной большую часть времени, они скажут, что я веду себя так, будто мне и правда шестьдесят.

[08:15 PM]  
 _Естественно, беря во внимание то, что ты носишь твидовые вещи._

[08:15 PM]  
 _И, полагаю, мне стоит сказать тебе, что мне тоже нет шестидесяти._

[08:16 PM]  
Меня это радует.

[08:17 PM]  
 _В самом деле._

-9-

**Четверг, 24 марта 2014г.**

[01:16 PM]  
На помощь

[01:18 PM]  
 _Что случилось?_

[01:19 PM]  
Я дал группе тест, и теперь мне скучно.

[01:21 PM]  
 _Боже, Чарльз, ну конечно же человек, которые носит кардиганы и твидовые пиджаки, может это пережить._

[01:24 PM]  
Сказал мистер Водолазка.

[01:26 PM]  
 _Должен поставить тебя в известность, что моё тело в водолазке выглядит не иначе как идеальным._

[01:28 PM]  
Скромный ты парень, да, Эрик?

[01:30 PM]  
 _Как видишь._

[01:31 PM]  
 _Разве ты не должен следить, чтобы никто не жульничал?_

[01:32 PM]  
Они слишком далеко сидят, чтобы видеть листки друг друга, но это вообще ни на что не влияет. Я просто люблю проверять, как их успехи.

[01:33 PM]  
 _Не переносишь отстающих студентов?_

[01:35 PM]  
У меня не просто так звание лучшего (одного из, ладно) профессора генетики.

[01:36 PM]  
 _Возвращаясь к теме скромности…_

[01:37 PM]  
Ой, помолчи.

\---

[02:01 PM]  
Я не имел в виду на самом деле молчать.

[02:02 PM]  
Мне приятна твоя компания.

[02:08 PM]  
 _Не многие люди так говорят._

[02:10 PM]  
А что говорят обычно?

[02:13 PM]  
 _Что я жестокий, озлобленный мудак, который ещё и ужасный работодатель, и чья улыбка поминает акулий оскал._

[02:15 PM]  
 _А что говорят о тебе?_

[02:19 PM]  
Что я слишком наивный, слишком добрый, и даю слишком много шансов для людей, чтобы самореализоваться. Что я размазня, потому что я предпочитаю решать проблемы с наименьшим возможным процентом жестокости. Что я слишком сильно пытаюсь увидеть хорошее в мире тогда, когда его не существует.

[02:21PM]  
 _Кто назвал тебя размазнёй? Я вытащу его позвоночник через рот._

[02:22 PM]  
Я не должен смеяться.

[02:24 PM]  
Отличный способ сказать мне, что ты моя полная противоположность. 

[02:25 PM]  
 _Не полная. Просто, кажется, жестокость – единственное, к чему люди прислушиваются._

[02:26 PM]  
И поэтому мы должны найти другие способы быть услышанными.

[02:28 PM]  
 _Я пытался по-другому, никто и никогда не слушал._

[02:30 PM]  
Я бы прислушался.

[02:35 PM]  
 _Вот почему ты, Чарльз, неописуемо странный человек._

[02:36 PM]  
Это наивность.

-10-

**Пятница, 25 марта 2014г.**

[09:28 PM]  
Как прошёл твой день?

[09:30 PM]  
 _Тебе ничего не кажется странным по поводу сложившейся ситуации?_

[09:31 PM]  
Наше общение началось с того, что я сказал тебе, что мой бывший парень вывихнул колено, пытаясь выглядеть сексуальным, так что мы уже пересекли черту «странности».

[09:34 PM]  
И это не ответ на мой вопрос.

[09:36 PM]  
 _Мой день прошёл отвратительно. Твой?_

[09:37 PM]  
Скучно. Почему твой был отвратительным?

[09:38 PM]  
 _Не имеет значения._

[09:39 PM]  
Естественно, имеет.

[09:40 PM]  
 _Просто оставь меня в покое._

[09:41 PM]  
Нехорошо держать всё в себе. Если тебя что-то беспокоит, что, очевидно, так, тебе надо с кем-нибудь поговорить. Я не такой, как большинство, Эрик, я действительно слушаю, когда кому-нибудь нужно что-то сказать.

[09:42 PM]  
 _Просто оставь._  
\---  
[11:06 PM]  
Извини.

-11-

**Воскресенье, 23 марта 2014г.**

[12:02 PM]  
Эрииииик

\---

[02:05 PM]  
Нет?

\---

[04:17 PM]  
Ладно

-12-

**Среда, 26 марта 2014г.**

[02:37 PM]  
Это странно – что я скучаю по болтовне с тобой?

[02:46 PM]  
Думаю, да.

[02:48 PM]  
Да тут всё слегка странно.

-13-

**Пятница, 28 марта 2014г.**

[08:21 AM]  
Привет!

\---

[11:37 AM]  
Ну или нет.

-14-

**Суббота, 29 марта 2014г.**

[03:38 PM]  
Как прошёл день?

[03:39 PM]  
Мой просто восхитительно, спасибо, что интересуешься.

[03:57 PM]  
Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не оставлю тебя в покое, пока ты меня действительно об этом не попросишь.

-15-

**Вторник, 1 апреля 2014г.**

[07:02 AM]  
Поздравляю с первым апреля! Надеюсь, месяц будет для тебя удачным. :)

\---

[10:09 PM]  
Почему ты не хочешь со мной поговорить?

\---

[11:43 PM]  
Ладно, может, это первоапрельская шутка.

-16-

**Четверг, 3 апреля 2014г.**

[09:07 AM]  
Привет, Эрик!

\---

[05:07 PM]  
Я не тот, кто обычно сдаётся, но ты очень осложняешь ситуацию, и мне нелегко продолжать.

-17-

**Суббота, 5 апреля 2014г.**

[08:12 AM]  
Хочешь услышать шутку?

[08:21 AM]  
Хотя, я в любом случае собираюсь рассказать.

[08:25 AM]  
Ещё даже нет половины девятого, а от меня уже чуть не отреклись.

[08:30 AM]  
Серьёзно, кто до сих пор отрекается от людей?

[08:31 AM]  
А особенно от взрослых?

[08:39 AM]  
Чёртова семейка.


End file.
